Sweet Temptation
by Epsilon614
Summary: Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Chanyeol tau itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? "Chanyeol-ah, aku mencintaimu." -Baekhyun. Tidak ada balasan. Tidak pernah. Lelaki itu bahkan melakukan hal menggelikan hanya untuk menghindari Baekhyun sampai akhirnya dia sadar, kalau Baekhyunlah yang diinginkannya. "Hey Baek... aku merindukanmu..." Baekhyun/Chanyeol/ChanBaek! Yaoi! Slight!HunHan.


**Sweet Temptation**

 **by**

 **BeeAphros**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast(s): Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and others.**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort, a bit comedy.**

 **.**

 **Warning! This is ChanBaek! Yaoi. I don't own anything except the story line. Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun saat pemakaman kedua orang tua namja mungil itu. Tepatnya 10 tahun yang lalu. Ditengah hujan, dengan seorang anak lelaki lain yang lebih tua tengah menepuk bahunya, dia menangis. Hanya melihat kondisinya pun semua orang pasti akan tau bagaimana hancurnya Baekhyun kecil saat itu. Diulang tahunnya yang ke 10, dia harus mendapatkan kenyataan kalau ia kini hanya sebatang kara.

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo pulang..." ujar lelaki yang menemani Baekhyun, dia adalah Luhan. Teman dekat Baekhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban dari anak lelaki itu. Dia masih saja terus menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang begitu polos namun terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

"Eomma... bangunlah.. aku akan rajin makan sayur, jadi eomma bangunlah..."

Luhan menghela nafas, dia menyampirkan jasnya dipundak Baekhyun. Percuma memayungi anak lelaki mungil itu, toh mereka sudah basah semua. "Aku menunggumu di mobil." Ujar Luhan lemah.

Baekhyun menoleh, memberikan respon atas ucapan Luhan. "Hyung pulanglah, aku akan menunggu appa dan eomma bangun lalu pulang bersama mereka." Dia mengatakannya dengan suara tercekat dan binar mata polos yang redup, menatap Luhan putus asa.

Air mata luruh dipipi Luhan saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dia merengkuh tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu dengan sangat erat. Menangis dibahu Baekhyun seakan mengatakan kalau ini juga menyakitinya.

"Ayo kita pulang Baekhyunnie... hyung yang akan menjagamu." Ujar Luhan lembut.

Itu sepuluh tahun lalu. Dimana Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat sisi dari Baekhyun yang benar-benar rapuh dari kejauhan. Itu juga yang membuatnya bertekad untuk mendekati dan masuk dikehidupan Baekhyun. Dia ingin menjaga Baekhyun. Menemani Baekhyun. Menjadi sahabat Baekhyun. Tapi siapa sangka, si mungil itu memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari seorang sahabat padanya.

 _ **Seoul, 2015.**_

Chanyeol menatap penasaran Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum-senyum pada layar ponselnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, lelaki tinggi itu menggeserkan posisi duduknya lebih dekat ke Baekhyun untuk melihat apa yang ada diponsel namja manis itu.

Belum sempat melihat, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menyela kegiatan stalkingnya. "Luhan hyung mengirimiku video—" Baekhyun menunjukkan video yang ada di layar benda berbentuk persegi itu pada Chanyeol "—lusa dia akan pulang dari Beijing dan merayakan natal bersama kita." Lengkungan sabit yang sangat cantik dimata Baekhyun menunjukkan betapa senangnya si manis itu. Membuat Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum lembut dan mengusak surai Baekhyun yang terasa sangat lembut. "Baguslah..."

Keduanya masih sibuk menyelami mata masing-masing kalau saja Baekhyun tidak memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang benar-benar ingin dikatakannya. "Chanyeol-ah, aku mencintaimu."

Lagi, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Chanyeol memutuskan kontak mata mereka, dan memilih untuk beranjak pergi dari sana setelah sebelumnya berdeham untuk mengusir rasa canggung. Tiga kali Baekhyun mengatakannya, tiga kali pula Chanyeol meninggalkannya tanpa ada balasan. Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sebagau seorang sahabat. Tidak lebih.

Tapi setiap melihat sorot mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, sentuhan Chanyeol yang seakan menganggapnya adalah sebuah keramik mahal. Semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Bolehkah Baekhyun berharap?

 **~oOo~**

Hal yang sangat menyenangkan ketika kau bisa berkumpul dengan orang-orang terdekatmu pada saat malam natal. Seperti sekarang ini, disebuah apartemen yang terletak disalah satu distrik dikota Seoul, 6 orang namja tengah merayakan malam natal mereka. Ditemani dengan makanan-makanan ringan, wine, beer, dan... teriakan.

"Oh Sehun jauhkan tanganmu dari pahaku bodoh! Aku sedang memasak!" Dalam satu nafas, Luhan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu dengan cepat. Mengundang tawa dari lelaki-lelaki lain yang lebih muda darinya.

"Dia berbakat untuk menjadi rapper" -Jongin.

 **CTAANNGG**

Dan tawa kembali terdengar saat sebuah spatula mampir untuk mencium kepala Sehun dengan panas. Ya, panas. Karena spatula itu benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan panas.

"Aakhh aaakkhhhh! Kepalaku terbakaar! Aakkhhh!" Teriak Sehun kesakitan—hiperbolis.

"Jangan berlebihan Oh. Berhenti berteriak atau aku akan disangka memelihara anjing gila oleh tetangga." -Luhan.

Datar, Sehun kembali dengan ekspreksi bawaannya saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Terkadang rusa cantiknya itu bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Sehun sendiri menaruh empat tingkatan untuk itu. Pertama, menyebalkan. Kedua, sangat menyebalkan. Ketiga, sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Dan yang terakhir, yang paling parah dari semua tingkatan. Keempat, seseorang tolong bunuh aku. Itu artinya dia benar-benar sudah angkat tangan.

"Hey dude, kau terlihat menyedihkan." Canda Chanyeol saat yang paling muda mengambil tempat diantara dia dan Baekhyun. "Diam kau maniak." Balas Sehun tajam.

Perempatan siku imajiner muncul dikepala Chanyeol saat mendengar Sehun yang menyebutnya 'maniak'. "Siapa yang kau sebut ma—"

Luhan yang sudah selesai dengan minyak panas, kompor, dan lainnya segera menghentikan keributan yang ada di ruang tv. Dia tidak mau disangka tetangga benar-benar menternakan anjing gila oke?

"Berhenti membuat keributan dan segeralah makan." teriak namja cantik itu, dan segera Luhan merutuki kelakuannya barusan. Bisa saja tetangganya menyangka kalau dia adalah salah satu dari anjing gila itu kan.

Baiklah, lupakan Luhan dan semua pemikirannya tentang anjing gila.

Beralih ke ruang televisi. 5 namja lain yang memang dasarnya lapar segera bergegas pergi ke dapur, tempat dimana mereka akan memulai perang—makan.

Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun sebelum mengambil tempat untuknya sendiri, tepat disebelah Baekhyun. Dan kelakuannya itu membuat pipi Baekhyun perlahan merona. Bagus Park, perlakuan kecil yang sungguh manis.

Berbagai macam makanan Luhan suguhkan di malam natal ini. Dia membuat berbagai masakan khas Korea dan beberapa Chinese food kesukaan Baekhyun. Dia tidak perlu khawatir kalau makanan-makanan itu tidak akan habis karena mereka punya duo pembantai -Sehun dan Kai- yang siap meludeskan semuanya.

Sampai menit kedua, keadaan masih kondusif. Tapi saat memasuki menit kedua lewat 4 detik, keadaan berubah kacau. Tepatnya saat Luhan berkata, "Ayo makan."

Semua berubah gaduh.

"Yak hitam! Kau akan terjangkit panu kalau makan ayam terus. Berbagilah sedikit padaku." Ujar Sehun -setengah berteriak- pada Kai. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan -_-

Oh ayolah... Luhan yakin mata Sehun masih cukup sehat untuk melihat kalau masih ada SATU AYAM UTUH DAN SETENGAH BAGIAN LAINNYA DIMEJA MAKAN. Kenapa dia harus meributkan ayam yang bahkan sudah masuk kemulut Jongin!

Chanyeol yang jengah melihat kelakuan dua orang berbeda warna itu segera menjejalkan potongan ayamnya kemulut Sehun. Si bodoh ini harus disumpal agar berhenti berlaku bodoh. "Makan. Atau aku akan menyebarkan aibmu kepada seisi kampus. Itu akan jadi headline dengan judul 'Ice Prince Yonsei ternyata sangat bodoh dan menggelikan.'"

"Pfftt..." terdengar Jongin yang menahan tawa dan merasa menang.

Sehun bersungut-sungut dan mendelik pada Jongin, "Kau pilih kasih hyung" Ujar yang paling muda itu dengan dramatis.

Setelahnya ruang dapur itu kembali tenang, mereka makan dengan cara orang normal kebanyakan walau kadang tetap saja ada yang memancing keributan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yang paling muda dengan tampang tembok itu. Wajahnya saja yang terlihat dingin, kelakuannya sangat berbanding terbalik. Kalau orang normal akan bilang 'Diam itu emas', maka Sehun akan mengatakan dengan lantang kalau 'Diam itu tandanya kau sedang menahan buang air besar, makanya aku tidak suka diam."

Fuck!

Terserah apa katamu, cadel.

Selesai dengan urusan perang -makan-, tentu saja harus ada yang membereskan puing-puing sisanya kan. Dan disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, mengelap piring dan alat-alat makan lainnya yang telah dicuci Baekhyun. Dia tidak mungkin mengharapkan Kai atau Sehun untuk membantu karena dua maknae laknat itu sedang sibuk dengan dessert mereka; bibir kekasih masing-masing.

Baekhyun menggantung sarung tangan karet yang dikenakannya setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Dia menghampiri Chanyeol yang sibuk. Ya... sibuk menatapinya. Baekhyun sendiri heran, lelaki satu ini memang sedikit aneh. "Kau terlihat seperti maniak, Yeol." Sindir Baekhyun sembari bergidik. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menampakkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Dan kau terlihat seperti istri idaman, Baek."

"Berhenti membual, Chanyeol." Tanpa mempedulikan namja tinggi itu, Baekhyun melenggang pergi menuju ruang tv. Tapi baru sampai di ambang pintu pembatas antara ruang tv dan dapur, namja manis itu kembali berbalik dengan wajah yang memerah, membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya.

"A—aku haus."

Oke, bahkan Baekhyun sampai terbata, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melihat ke ruang tv karena pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat lelaki manis itu berubah gugup. Dan... yahh... dia melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang asik bercumbu. Bahkan albino itu dengan tak tau diri sudah memasukkan tangannya kedalam sweater yang dipakai Luhan.

"Get a room, please. Kalian mengotori mata Baekhyun-ku." teriak Chanyeol. Membuat Luhan tersentak kaget dan merasa seperti pasangan mesum yang tertangkap basah di hotel. Tentu itu tidak berlaku untuk Sehun. Dia bahkan dengan santainya menggendong Luhan menuju kamar.

Selesai dengan acara menegur pasangan mesum, Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun dan dia terkekeh saat mendapati namja manis itu masih merona lucu, "Kemarilah... mereka sudah kuusir." Dengan menggunakan gesture tangan, Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun. Dan si manis itu menurut.

Sekarang mereka dengan tenang menonton acara tv, tanpa ada teriakan atau kegaduhan seperti tadi. Sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun yang menonton karena Chanyeol malah sibuk dengan kesibukannya sendiri -menatap Baekhyun-. Kalau kalian bertanya dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo, maka jawabannya adalah mereka sudah melenggang pergi dari sana. Oh ayolah... Jongin itu sama mesumnya dengan Sehun, jadi sekarang dia pasti tengah menikmati malam natal yang panas bersama kekasih imutnya itu.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang menggelitiki dagunya. Dia sedang memeluk Baekhyun saat ini, kalau kalian ingin tau. Matanya pun tidak fokus menatap layar televisi karena sekarang dia sibuk memandangi ekspreksi menggemaskan lelaki mungil didekapannya ini. Dia sangat suka bagaimana Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya atau tersenyum senang karena drama yang ditontonnya. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Terlalu fokus dengan wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening saat namja manis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Dia menatap heran sebelum akhirnya meluruskan pandangannya ke layar televisi dan mendapati sepasang kekasih yang tengah asik melumat bibir satu sama lain. Ckck... pantas saja puppy polos ini 'bersembunyi'.

"Hey... kau 20 dan masih malu saat melihat adegan seperti itu, Baek?" Ujar Chanyeol, lebih seperti pernyataan.

"Aku tidak seperti kau yang mesum." -Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mendekap Baekhyun semakin erat, "Aigoo... kukira uri Baekhyunnie sudah besar... tapi ternyata tidak." Goda Chanyeol dan mendapatkan pukulan ringan didadanya dari Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak nyaman, bukannya malu."

Melihat semburat merah dipipi Baekhyun, membuat hasrat Chanyeol untuk menjahili namja manis itu semakin besar, "Tapi pipimu memerah." Dia menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sangat dekat, sampai ia bisa merasakan kalau yang lebih mungil menahan nafasnya. Dan Chanyeol menyeringai karena itu.

"Kau pernah berciuman?" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Tㅡtidak."

Seringaian di wajah tampan itu menghilang, digantikan dengan senyuman lembut. Dia mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. Entahlah, dia melupakan tujuan awalnya yang hanya ingin menggoda Baekhyun saat mata mereka saling menatap dengan dalam.

"Baek..." lirih Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya kembali meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sedari tadi seolah mengundangnya untuk dicumbu. Baekhyun sendiri terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Tapi saat melihat kedua mata itu terpejam dan belahan bibir itu menyesap bibirnya dengan lembut, Baekhyun juga ikut memejamkan matanya dan menikmati percumbuan mereka. Dia sangat amatiran, jadi hanya sesekali membalas lumatan Chanyeol. Tapi sumpah demi apa, itu membuat Chanyeol gila dan ketagihan!

"Umnhhh..." Baekhyun melenguh pelan saat Chanyeol menekan tengkuknya dan makin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

'Astaga... kenapa bibirnya bisa semanis ini...' batin Chanyeol frustasi.

 **~oOo~**

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali dalam sejam ini dia mengacak rambutnya, membuat rambut hitam miliknya itu berantakan. Tapi jangan salah, karena itu pula beberapa gadis yang melihat memekik centil seperti kuda liar yang ingin melahirkan.

Tatapan prihatin datang dari Kris untuknya, namja tiang 1 berwajah angry bird. Dia benar-benar mempunyai wajah seperti angry bird. Bukan, maksudku bibirnya terlihat seperti paruh burung. Ah tidak—... maksudku... akhh... lupakan.

Sudah satu jam ini dia mendengarkan masalah hidup rekan sesama tim basket yang juga se-fakultas dengannya ini. Awalnya dia tidak terlalu mendengarkan curhatan -ocehan- panjang lebar Chanyeol sampai akhirnya lelaki yang lebih muda mulai membuka topik tentang Baekhyun dan ciuman (dia sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada tusukan) baiklah, abaikan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menciumnya ya Tuhaann..." Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu, membuat Kris jengah.

"Mungkin kau terbawa suasana." Ujar Kris asal. Berharap itu bisa menenangkan Chanyeol... mungkin.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dengan tegak, "Ah! Itu dia... terbawa suasana." Dia kembali memutar memorinya tentang kejadian semalam. Bagaimana suasana sekitar sebelum dengan tidak tau dirinya dia mencium Baekhyun.

Drama picisan, salju yang turun, dan... perut yang kenyang. "Tsk, tidak mungkin. Memang suasana seperti apa yang kudapat semalam sampai dengan santainya terbawa suasana dan mencium sahabatku sendiri."

Kris memutar bola matanya malas, "ya mana kutau, bodoh." Alih-alih tersinggung karena dikatai Kris bodoh, Chanyeol malah mengangguk setuju. See? Terkadang Park Chanyeol bisa menjadi sangat bodoh.

Hening sesaat sebelum Kris menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedikit _out of topic_ , "Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya ia penasaran.

"Apanya?"

Ughh... kemana perginya otak cemerlang Chanyeol?! Kenapa dia sangat lambat! "Tentu saja bibirnya..!"

Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya dan Kris rasanya ingin membenturkan kepala manusia keparat ini kepinggir meja. Meja apapun itu. Tapi dia harap itu terbuat dari kaca tebal atau batu pualam yang keras.

"Umm... manis." Seulas senyum tersungging dibibir Chanyeol. Yahh... setidaknya itu membuatnya terlihat tidak sebodoh tadi -menurut Kris-.

"Ah, tidak... bibirnya sangat manis. Sangat lembut. Dia seperti... _marshmallow_."

Baik. Pendeskripsian yang sangat bagus.

Kris memasang ekspreksi jijik dan sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol,"Ouhh... tolong kontrol ekspreksimu, Park. Kau terlihat seperti orang cabul."

Chanyeol menatap lurus dengan jengah. Setelah maniak, sekarang dia disebut cabul. Dia memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mulai terasa dikepalanya. Chanyeol bisa saja melupakan ciuman itu dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dia dan Baekhyun tapi—... hell, dia baru saja memberikan namja manis itu sebuah harapan lewat ciumannya..! Chanyeol tau benar bagaimana perasaan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..." desah Chanyeol frustasi, Kris yang berada disebelahnya memasang ekspreksi serius yang membuatnya tampak seperti kepala mafia, entah apa maksud pria blesteran itu tapi yang jelas dia tengah berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan mencari pacar?" Celetuk Kris, "dengan begitu semua akan jelas. Kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan Baekhyun tidak punya alasan untuk terus mengharapkanmu." Lanjutnya panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Eum..." Chanyeol yang mendengarkan ucapan Kris dengan seksama, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan—kebiasaannya kalau sedang berpikir—. Dia menatap Kris dengan ragu, "Tidak buruk... tapi siapa yang akan menjadi pacarku?"

Kris merotasikan matanya, jengah. Dengan kasar dia mencengkram pipi Chanyeol hingga bibirnya mengerucut. Dia menghadapkan wajah Chanyeol kekiri dan kekanan sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai, lalu dengan kasar pula dia menghempaskan wajah Chanyeol.

"Wajahmu tidak buruk, bodoh. Kau bisa dengan mudah menggaet kekasih dengan wajah itu." Ujar Kris jujur. Chanyeol yang sebelumnya hendak menonjok Kris malah tersenyum bangga. "Aah... benar ju—"

"Satu-satunya masalahmu adalah otakmu yang cuma ada setengah."

Seketika aura hitam mengelilingi Chanyeol, sepertinya meninju rahang Kris akan menjadi tindakan mulia untuk saat ini—pikirnya.

"Biarkan aku meninju keparat ini!" Teriak Chanyeol pada dua lelaki lain yang entah datang dari mana yang tengah menahan tubuhnya agar tidak memburu Kris. Sedangkan si pria blesteran hanya menatap prihatin teman -sedikit- dekatnya itu, "Dasar tempramen. Duduk kau! Tidak malu ditatap gila oleh orang banyak hah?"

Chanyeol melirik sinis, "Aku yakin otakku utuh."

"Persetan dengan itu, Chanyeol...! Sekarang lebih baik kau duduk dan gunakan otakmu yang 'utuh' itu untuk berpikir bersamaku." Erang Kris, ikut frustasi juga karena makhluk satu ini.

Chanyeol duduk, mengikuti saran Kris untuk duduk dan menggunakan otak 'utuh'nya.

"Cobalah untuk memacari salah satu dari wanita yang mengejarmu—" Kris menimang-nimbang hal lainnya, "—atau lelaki manis juga tidak buruk."

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya diudara dan memasang tampang malas tanda ia tidak minat dengan usul dari Kris, "Aku tidak tertarik."

"Oke, kalau begitu carilah satu yang berotot sebesar ban truck dan berwajah sangar. Minta ia untuk memperjakaimu."

Chanyeol memasang wajah antara jijik, terhina, jengkel, dan jengah. Dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang menahan _poop_.

"Aku 100% dominan, sialan." ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Damn it, Chanyeol! Sejauh ini kau tidak menggunakan otakmu dan tidak pula menerima saranku, jadi apa maumu?!" habis sudah kesabaran Kris. Ia mencengkram kerah Chanyeol.

"Okay, okay... calm down, dude."

"Aku bukan Dude Herlino!"—sialan, abaikan.

Chanyeol merapikan bajunya yang berantakan akibat ulah Kris, "Baik, aku akan memacari salah satu dari mereka." ujar namja itu sembari menunjuk kerumunan wanita yang sedari tadi menatapi mereka dengan pekikan-pekikan genit yang sekarang... malah semakin menjadi. Dan sumpah, Chanyeol menyesali keputusannya barusan saat melihat tingkah brutal orang-orang itu saat mendengar keputusan Chanyeol.

"Kau dengar itu?! Kyaa! Peluang besar! Peluang besar!"

"Cepat percantik diri kalian kyaa"

Chanyeol mengurut dadanya, berusaha sabar dan tabah dengan cobaan yang sedang dialami telinganya. Fuck—Chanyeol tidak mencari sosok hybrid hyena yang brutal seperti mereka. Ia menyukai seseorang yang manis, lembut, lucu tapi menggoda, dan tipikal keibuan seperti Baekhyun—tunggu.

Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya...

Chanyeol menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran tentang Baekhyun dari kepalanya. Dan Kris menatap anak itu dengan heran, "Sudah kubilang, dia memang gila."

 **~oOo~**

Kalian pasti tidak ingin mendengar cerita Chanyeol tentang bagaimana cara ia mendapatkan seorang gadis cantik bernama Kim Ah Yeon sebagai pacarnya, dan Chanyeol juga tidak sudi menceritakan insiden berdarah itu. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya ingin 'turun langsung kelapangan' dengan cara menginterview gadis-gadis yang mendaftar ingin menjadi kekasihnya—Chanyeol merasa dirinya sangat menggelikan—, dan berakhir dengan cakaran dan tangisan karena gadis-gadis lain tidak terima kalau mereka tidak terpilih menjadi kekasihnya.

Berlebihan. Sungguh.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Ah Yeon sembari mengelus pipi kiri Chanyeol yang luka akibat tragedi menggelikan tadi. Chanyeol tersenyum, mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja dengan lirih dan menatap Kris prihatin.

Oh, sekedar informasi, Kris juga turut andil dan dia yang mendapat efek paling besar. Kemeja yang dikenakannya basah oleh air mata dan ingus, rambutnya berantakan, pelipisnya luka, sungguh mengenaskan.

"Bisa tolong obati Kris?" pinta Chanyeol pada Ah Yeon.

"Tentu saja~~ apa sih yang tidak untukmu Oppaa~~ ngg...~" ujar Ah Yeon centil dengan aegyo. Oh astaga, berikan Chanyeol kantung muntah atau apapun itu sekarang juga.

"Euhh... kau lebih tua setahun, noona." ujar Chanyeol _facepalm_ sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi untuk mencari mesin minuman otomatis, dia sangat haus sekarang.

 **~oOo~**

Sudah terhitung dua minggu lebih semenjak Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Ah Yeon. Dan selama itu pula lelaki tampan kelewat tinggi itu menghindari sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Dia bukan lelaki bodoh yang akan mengenalkan pacar barunya pada Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas mencintainya. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun tidak berharap lebih padanya, bukan menghancurkan lelaki manis kesayangannya itu. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Ah Yeon sekarang. Baiklah, seantero kampus tau itu.

"Oh ya Tuhann..." desah Chanyeol kasar sembari mengusap wajahnya, dengan kasar pula. Dia sudah tidak tau lagi ini toko keberapa yang ia dan Ah Yeon masuki. Sejak 4 jam yang lalu gadis itu menyeretnya ke pusat perbelanjaan dan disinilah dia, duduk terengah setelah sebelumnya menaruh semua _paper bag_ milik gadis itu dibagasi mobil. Dia bukan kacung yang akan membuntuti Ah Yeon kemana-mana dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk _paper bag_ ditangan oke?

Chanyeol heran, baru beberapa hari yang lalu Ah Yeon pergi melaksanakan hobby nya— _shopping_ —saat menjemput gadis itu dia mendapati banyak _paper_ _bag_ dengan berbagai logo _branded_ dan isi, mulai dari tas, baju, sepatu, bahkan make up dan pembalut—oke lupakan. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian gadis itu kembali membeli barang-barang yang sama. Dia memakan barang-barangnya atau apa?— batin Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa aku bagus dengan ini?" tanya Ah Yeon sembari menempelkan/? baju yang ada ditangannya ke tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengacungkan jempol lalu mengangguk mantap, setelah itu dia bertepuk tangan dan memasang ekspreksi meyakinkan, "Yup. Kau sangat cantik." ujarnya sambil menampakkan ekspreksi cepat-ambil-baju-itu-jadi-aku-bisa-bercinta-dengan-kasurku.

Ah Yeon terlihat menimbang dan sesekali melirik sebuah mini dress ditangannya. "Tidak tidak... aku terlihat sedikit gemuk dengan baby doll ini." monolognya pada diri sendiri lalu kembali bergerilya untuk mencari dress lain, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan sejuta umpatannya.

Si gadis kembali lagi dengan dress lain ditangan. Kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama yang dijawab berbeda oleh Chanyeol. Dia memasang ekspreksi jijik berlebihan dan berlagak seperti ingin muntah—hyperbolic nya kambuh—, "Ugh, jauhkan itu. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan dress itu." ujar Chanyeol dengan sangat menghayati, membuat Ah Yeon membelalak tidak terima dan mulai memekik kesal. Gadis itu memukul-mukul tubuh Chanyeol lengkap dengan rentetan ocehan menyebalkannya, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menangis dalam hati.

'Ya Tuhan... kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk macam ini...' batinnya nelangsa.

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya bingung. Dia bukannya tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol menghindarinya sudah hampir 3 minggu ini. Dia akui hatinya sakit, sangat, saat mengetahui perihal hubungan lelaki itu dengan Ah Yeon. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan Chanyeol, biar saja dia merasa sakit selama itu membuat Chanyeol tetap seperti Chanyeol yang dulu, sahabatnya.

Baekhyun menutup sambungan telfonnya dengan wajah lesu. Lagi-lagi tersambung dengan pesan suara. Lelaki manis itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugas kuliahnya lalu mencoba untuk menghubungi Chanyeol lagi nanti. Atau langsung menemui namja tampan itu mungkin akan lebih baik.

 **~oOo~**

Chanyeol menyesap cangkir espresso miliknya tanpa mempedulikan celotehan gadis yang notabene adalah kekasihnya ini. Matanya sibuk menatapi wallpaper _smartphone_ nya yang bergambar seorang pria manis tengah tertidur lelap dengan damai—itu Baekhyun. Tangannya mengusap-usap layar itu sembari tersenyum lembut, seolah yang diusapnya adalah pipi sang namja manis.

"—lalu aku dan Yeri—Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?!" pekik Ah Yeon dengan suara menjengkelkan.

"Uh—Oh? Apa?"

Ah Yeon menyedekapkan tangannya didada, memasang ekspreksi merajuk berlebihan yang membuat asam lambung Chanyeol naik. Coba kalau yang merajuk adalah Baekhyun-nya, bisa dipastikan kalau sekarang Chanyeol tengah menahan hasratnya agar tidak berbuat yang 'iya-iya' pada lelaki manis itu. Tapi perlu diingatkan sekali lagi, yang melakukannya sekarang adalah Ah Yeon, Kim Ah Yeon. Gadis menyebalkan yang sekarang tengah mengomel tidak jelas dengan sesekali mengeluarkan pekikan-pekikan menyebalkan.

Cukup sudah, Park Chanyeol bukan manusia dengan tingkat kesabaran seperti malaikat. Dia menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa pengunjung café menatap heran padanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum tampan pada Ah Yeon lalu bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku muak. Kita putus. Selamat tinggal." ujarnya final dengan nada kelewat dingin.

Ah Yeon pun tidak protes atau mengejar Chanyeol karena semua yang dikatakan namja itu sudah sangat jelas. Mereka berakhir.

 **~oOo~**

Chanyeol menggerutu dimobilnya, Ah Yeon harusnya berterimakasih padanya karena setidaknya ia masih mau memberi tumpangan di mobilnya untuk paper bag-paper bag gadis itu. Kalau dia tidak ingat bagaimana menyebalkannya seorang gadis sejenis Ah Yeon, dia pasti sudah melempar semua paper bag itu dari mobilnya saat masih diparkiran tadi.

"Kenapa baru sekarang aku memutuskan siluman hyena itu" dumel Chanyeol, tapi sedetik kemudian dia diam, memikirkan banyak hal, termasuk tentang perasaannya sekarang. Baiklah, dia menyerah. Dia sudah lama jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona sosok itu, dan sekaranglah saatnya dia berhenti untuk menyangkal. Chanyeol tidak mau menyesal nantinya, jadi dia sudah memutuskan. Dia tidak mau membuat Baekhyun menunggu lebih lama atau parahnya lagi menyerah atas dirinya.

"Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, sayang." dan dengan itu Chanyeol menambah kecepatannya agar bisa melihat lelaki yang sangat dirindukannya lebih cepat.

Brrrmmmmm...

Ckiiittt...!

Bruuggh

Oke, tidak ada yang menyangka kalau kemampuan mengemudi Chanyeol sangat, sangat baik.

'Astaga, jantungku turun ke perut.' batin seorang pria berwajah kotak yang terlihat tampan dengan sebuah kaca mata berbingkai segi empat yang bertengger dihidungnya. Dia segera turun dari kap mobil—efek terkejut membuat lelaki itu melompat duduk diatas kap mobilnya—untuk menghampiri seseorang yang membuatnya jantungan.

Chanyeol dengan santainya melenggang pergi melewati namja jantungan menuju ke lift. Anak itu tidak akan menyadari kesalahannya kalau saja Jongdae (si lelaki jantungan) tidak memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

"Yak!" teriak Chanyeol tidak terima dengan suara bass menggema diparkiran basement, sedangkan Jongdae berkacak pinggang dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Kau. Hampir. Saja. Menabrakku." ujar Jongdae penuh penekanan yang membuat nyali Chanyeol menciut karena well, dia yang salah disini. Namja tinggi itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan meringis saat menyadari kesalahannya. Dia membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata maaf pada Jongdae.

"Ya, ya. Kau kumaafkan." ujar Jongdae final sembari mengibaskan tangannya, dan Chanyeol sangat bersyukur untuk itu, karena artinya dia bisa melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Dia sekali lagi membungkuk hormat sebelum melesat menuju lift yang akan membawanya menuju si manis.

Lantai 8. Astaga... Chanyeol tidak pernah tau kalau menggunakan lift untuk menuju lantai 8 dapat membuat jantungnya berpacu secepat ini. Atau mungkin jantungnya berdetak karena seseorang yang berada didalam apartemen dengan pintu nomor 108 ini? Entahlah, tapi Chanyeol rasa opsi yang kedualah penyebabnya.

Chanyeol menekan bel apartemen Baekhyun tidak sabaran, sesekali ia mengintip melalui lubang kecil yang terdapat di pintu bercat abu-abu gelap itu. Setelah sekian lama masih juga tidak ada respon, Chanyeol kembali menekan bel. Dia tidak berpikir untuk menggunakan intercom didekatnya, dan lebih memilih untuk menekan bel apartemen berkali-kali dengan tidak sabaran. Dia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Baekhyun dan, yeah, lelaki manis itu benar-benar terkejut dengan suara bel-nya yang sangat mengganggu. Sampai-sampai dia tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Dia lelah menunggu Chanyeol menghubunginya dan kedua mata cantik itu terasa sangat berat saat dihadapkan dengan setumpuk tugas kuliah, jadilah Baekhyun memilih untuk tidur.

"Iya. Iya... tunggu sebentar." sahut Baekhyun sedikit kesal melalui intercom. Dan Chanyeol yang mendengar hanya tersenyum senang.

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan lelaki manis yang sangat dirindukannya ini tengah bersungut-sungut dengan mata sipit setengah mengantuk dan rambut berantakan. Oh, dia mengganggu tidur malaikatnya—pikir Chanyeol.

"Uh, ada ya—umpphhh...-"

Belum selesai Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah benda yang kenyal dan lembut sudah lebih dulu memagut bibirnya. Dia membelalakkan mata kaget dan itu membuat tatapannya bersibobrok dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam dan intens. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena yang lebih tinggi mulai memejamkan mata dan menghisap lembut bibir bawahnya. Tangan kanan Baekhyun yang tadi refleks terangkat dan menggantung kaku diudara, Chanyeol kalungkan dilehernya, begitu juga dengan tangan kiri namja manis itu yang tadinya berada didada bidangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum disela pagutannya saat Baekhyun-nya perlahan membalas setiap lumatan yang dia berikan. Masih dengan gaya amatir seperti terakhir kali Chanyeol menyesap bibir itu, tapi itu tidak pernah mengurangi rasa manis dan nikmat bibir Baekhyun.

"Umnhhh..." Baekhyun menjinjit, berusaha untuk menggapai bibir Chanyeol lebih lagi, dia sangat merindukan lelaki ini. Tapi Chanyeol malah melepaskan pagutannya, membuat suara kecipak terdengar begitu jelas. Lelaki tampan itu menempelkan keningnya dikening Baekhyun, memandang wajah manis itu lamat-lamat dengan terus memberikan elusan ditengkuk dan pinggangnya.

"Aku hampir gila karena merindukanmu." Chanyeol berbisik lirih, mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang kini makin memerah dan bengkak akibat ulahnya itu sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku bisa apa...? Kau membuatku jatuh cinta Byun Baekhyun. Dan bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang." lirih Chanyeol sedikit frustasi dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis hingga matanya melengkung lucu, "Kau tau? Jantungku berdentum keras sekarang. Seperti ada yang ingin meledak didalam sini, tapi aku suka." ujar namja manis itu polos sembari meraba-raba dada sebelah kirinya.

Chanyeol mendapati dirinya kembali jatuh pada pesona Baekhyun lebih dalam, dan disela rasa frustasi akan perasaannya, Chanyeol kembali memagut bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, namun kali ini hanya sebentar karena setelah itu dia kembali memutus ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah dan menbuang tatapannya kesegala arah. Kemanapun asal jangan manik kelam Chanyeol, dia bisa jantungan. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang sebisa mungkin ia tahan agar tidak keluar.

"Aku akan langsung menikahimu kalau begitu."

"Yak! Mana bisa begitu."

"Kau tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku kan? Kalau begitu akau akan menjadikanmu istriku."

Baekhyun mencebik, dia menahan tangannya didada Chanyeol saat lelaki itu kembali mencoba ingin meraup bibirnya, "Kau suka seenaknya."

Tak mendapatkan bibir si manis, Chanyeol mencium keningnya, "Aku hanya ingin menjadikanmu milikku. Begitu juga sebaliknya." ujar Chanyeol yakin. Dia menangkup pipi gembil dengan semburat merah itu dan mengecupi wajah Baekhyun berkali-kali hingga si pemilik terkikik.

"Hentikan..." Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh masih dengan tawa kecil menggemaskan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Milikku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia menepuk dadanya dan menyentuh dada Chanyeol dengan telunjuk lentiknya, "Milikmu. Aku milikmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

"Hey hyung, aku sudah menaruh selusin kondom dinakas disamping tempat tidurmu kalau kau membutuhkannya nanti. Atau kau ingin keluar didalam..." bisik Sehun dengan alis naik turun pada Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah sibuk mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya dan Baekhyun. Begitu pula Sehun dan Luhan. Setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun lebih dari 3 tahun, lelaki tinggi itu memutuskan untuk mengikat Baekhyun-nya dengan resmi. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, menyewa dua kamar hotel dikota Paris setelah sebelumnya melangsungkan pernikahan di pagi hari tadi. Tidak banyak tamu yang diundang. Hanya kerabat dan teman-teman dekat, tapi keempatnya sudah sangat senang. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu menikah, mereka bahkan sudah mengadopsi anak lelaki yang sangat lucu.

"Yasudah, aku kembali kekamar ya hyung. Nikmati malam pertamamu." ujar Sehun sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kamar yang disewanya bersama Luhan untuk melakukan tradisi 'malam pertama'. Ah, untuk mereka mungkin harus diganti dengan 'malam kesekian'.

Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Jongin, Chanyeol benar-benar menahan hasratnya untuk Baekhyun. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Baekhyun dengan hidupnya begitu juga dengan tidak menyentuh lelaki manis itu sebelum dia benar-benar mengikat Baekhyun-nya dengan sah. Ouh, such a gentleman.

Sebuah tangan putih nan lembut melingkar diperutnya saat Chanyeol tengah meneguk air yang diambilnya dari dalam kulkas. Dia mengelus tangan lentik Baekhyun dengan lembut dan sensual sebelum menaruh gelasnya dan membalikkan tubuh.

Chanyeol meneguk ludah kasar. Baekhyun memakai jersey basket dengan nomor punggung 61 miliknya sekarang. Leher, bahu, lengan, dan paha mulusnya terekspos bebas. Benar-benar memanjakan mata kurang ajarnya.

"Menggodaku, hmm?" bisik Chanyeol sembari mengendus leher Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma lembut istrinya dalam-dalam. Baekhyun menggeleng, menyangkal tetapi tangannya mengelus dada bidang Chanyeol dengan lembut dan berulang.

"Baek, kau suka lollipop kan?" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara berat dan serak—nafsunya sudah diubun-ubun—.

"Aku akan memberikanmu lollipop."

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol, menatap suami tingginya itu dengan tatapan dan senyuman nakal. Well, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengajarinya banyak hal seminggu ini.

"Dimana lollipopnya? Aku tidak sabar ingin mengemut lollipop-ku."

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kau akan mendapatkan lollipop mu secepatnya sayang..." dia bersumpah sangat berterimakasih pada siapa pun yang mengajari Baekhyun-nya.

Baekhyun memekik kecil saat sang suami tiba-tiba menggendongnya, dan tak lama pekikan itu berubah menjadi tawa saat Chanyeol mengusakkan wajah didada Baekhyun sembari menggendong lelaki manis itu kekamar mereka.

Dengan sangat lembut Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun diranjang. Dia bahkan menggunakan tangannya sebagai alas kepala Baekhyun sebelum kepala lelaki manis kesayangannya itu menyentuh bantal yang jelas-jelas empuk. Dia bangkit untuk membuka kaos yang dikenakannya, dan Baekhyun merona parah karena itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol tanpa sehelai benang pun, tapi tetap saja rasanya jantungnya ingin copot. Otot yang terbentuk dilengan dan perut Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya terlihat makin menggairahkan.

Chanyeol bersiul genit saat dengan sengaja Baekhyun menekuk kakinya keatas, membuat jersey yang dikenakannya sedikit tersingkap dan mempertontonkan paha mulus putih tanpa cela milik lelaki manis itu. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka kedua pahanya, jujur dia sangat malu sekarang. Tapi kedua master-nim itu—Kyungsoo dan Luhan—bilang libido Chanyeol akan semakin meningkat kalau ia melakukan ini.

"Chanyeollie..." panggil Baekhyun lirih sembari membuka pahanya makin lebar. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak akan menyia-nyiakan 'undangan' itu. Jadi dia merangkak naik ketubuh Baekhyun dan menindihnya. Si manis langsung saja mengalungkan lengan dileher sang suami.

"Luhan bilang, saat putingmu dihisap dan diemut rasanya nikmat. Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara imut, sukses membuat nafsu Chanyeol makin naik. Lelaki tampan itu hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Tangannya sibuk mengelus paha Baekhyun dengan lembut dan sensual, si manis itu menanggapi sentuhan sang suami dengan mata terpejam dan lenguhan lirih.

"La—lalu Kyungsoo bilang, saat ujung penis lelaki yang kau cintai menusuk-nusuk titik terdalammu rasanya sangat luar biasa. Seperti apa itu?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, masih dengan mata terpejam dan nafas yang makin memberat.

"Tidak tau. Ingin mencobanya langsung?" bisik Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Dengan manja dia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menggesekkan hidung diceruk leher suaminya itu.

"Aku ingin merasakan penis Chanyeollie didalamku."

Dan setelahnya, kamar itu penuh dengan suara-suara erotis yang sangat menggairahkan. Desahan, lenguhan nikmat. Kadang juga Baekhyun mengeluarkan pekikan atau tawa kecil saat Chanyeol melakukan hal tidak terduga pada tubuhnya. Tapi inti dari semua itu, ia merasa sangat lengkap saat merasakan sperma Chanyeol yang menyembur memenuhi lubangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." -Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..." -Chanyeol.

Dan mata Baekhyun perlahan memberat saat merasakan kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya—pelukan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End 2/?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n: Bukannya lanjut ff yang lain malah update ff baru. Dan kenapa judul sama cerita gak nyambung? Karena gua udah puyeng mikirin mau ngasih judul apa -_- harap maklum. Nyari judul yang menarik itu susah**

 **Oh iya, ini ff pertama gua setelah vakum setengah tahun lebih ya kan? Jadi jangan males review /apa hubungannya/**

 **Gua pengen cilok /abaikan/**

 **Review, jangan gak -_- gua sodok kalo gak/?**


End file.
